kenseifandomcom-20200214-history
Kensei The Sacred Fist Wiki
Welcome to Kensei: Sacred Fist Wiki Welcome to Kensei: Sacred Fist wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about characters and stages topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The game features 9 initial playable fighters from around the world with their own varied fighting styles and 14 hidden characters that can be unlocked through the completion of the game. Most of the unlockables share a moveset with one of the main characters, with slight modifications regarding the attacking range and combo length. The following is a list of the 9 main characters, with their unlockable counterparts: *'Yugo Sangunji' (Karate, Japan): A young Japanese man who specializes in Karate. Yugo was forced into fighting his older brother Akira as a result of their parents' disagreement over training methodologies. Now, Yugo finds himself leaving home and embarking on a journey in a bid to test his own strength. **'Akira Sangunji' (Karate, Japan): A young Japanese man who specializes in Karate. Akira is Yugo's older brother and wants to find him so that he can ask Yugo for his help in having to avenge their father's death at the hands of Kaiya. *'Hong Yuli' (Drunken Fist, China): A young Chinese woman who specializes in the Drunken Fist style of Kung Fu. Yuli became curious about the true art of Drunken Fist Fighting while training under a Drunken Kung-Fu master named Su Qingtao. She is determined to prove herself as a first-class Drunken Kung-Fu artist. Also...Yuli seeks to avenge her parents' deaths at the hands of Kaiya. **'Su Qingtao' (Drunken Fist, China): An elderly Chinese man who specializes in the Drunken Fist style of Kung Fu. Qingtao is the teacher of Yuli and upon learning of her personal mission to fight Kaiya and avenge her parents' deaths, Qingtao wants to find and prevent Yuli from getting killed. *'Douglas Anderson' (Jeet Kune Do/Koppo, USA): An American narcotics officer who specializes in Jeet Kune Do and Koppo. Douglas has spent years trying to hunt down a global crime syndicate known as The Tsubaki Corporation and after a major breakthrough in the case, his partner and old friend Jim was gunned down in cold blood at the hands of an unknown female assassin. Douglas is looking for a little payback. (Note: Douglas' character design is strongly based on real-life actor and martial artist Steven Seagal.) **'Yoko Cindy Matsudaira' (Koppo, USA): An elegantly dressed Japanese-American young woman who specializes in Koppo. Cindy works for Kaiya as a contract assassin and is apparently the former girlfriend of Douglas. *'Allen' (Muay Thai, "Asia"): An unknown Asian man who specializes in Muay Thai. Parentless since infancy and raised in an orphanage, his Muay Thai expertise was acquired to defend himself against a dangerous and pitiless world. Allen fights only for survival, one day at a time. He has extremely pale skin, sports Gothic-like eye makeup, and has spiky black hair. **'Steve Laettner' (Kickboxing, USA): An afro-haired American black man with sunglasses who specializes in Kickboxing. His main outfit resembles Blood, a character from Vendetta, an arcade game also made by Konami. Steve works as a bodyguard for Kaiya and wants to fight Allen in order to prove his kickboxing superiorty over Allen's Muay Thai. *'Ann Griffith' (Amateur wrestling, Great Britain): A young British woman who specializes in Amateur Wrestling. Ann loves amateur wrestling and plans to expand public interest in the sport by staging a street fight event. **'Arthur Stewart' (Amateur wrestling, Great Britain): A dapper, suit-clad British man who specializes in Amateur Wrestling. Arthur is a childhood friend of Ann and seeks to help her out while attempting to eliminate Kaiya and his organization. *'Hyoma Tsukikage' (Ninjutsu, Japan): A young Japanese man who specializes in Ninjutsu. He was left as an infant at the Oomiwa Temple, along with his older sister Kazane, by their parents who subsequently disappeared. Raised by a Ninjutsu master named Sessue, Hyoma has been in training at the temple since his arrival. but one day, he comes across a clue to his parents' possible whereabouts and decides to go search for them. In the process...Hyoma also learns that his older sister was kidnapped by a criminal organization known as The Tsubaki Corporation and decides to go rescue her along with his master. **'Sessue Kanoh' (Ninjutsu, Japan): A middle-aged Japanese man who specializes in Ninjutsu. Sessue is the head ninja master of the Oomiwa Temple and has raised both Hyoma and Kazane since their arrival at the temple. Upon learning that Kazane was captured by The Tsubaki Corporation during a reconnaissance mission, Sessue embarks on a rescue mission alongside his pupil Hyoma. *'Heinz Streit' (Pit fighting, Germany): A young German man who specializes in Pit fighting. He was born into a family of known aristocratic ancestry but quickly grew tired of his wealthy and pampered life, as well as his parents' strict control over him. Running away from home at the age of 19, Heinz now spends his days as a street brawler, picking and joining fights for the thrill of it. **'Natsuki Kornelia' (Pit fighting, Germany): A young Japanese-German punk-looking woman who specializes in Pit fighting. Much like Heinz, Kornelia was also born into a wealthy and pampered life, but she too had gotten tired of it and ran away from home in search of the thrill and excitement. Upon meeting up with Heinz and learning how to defend herself in Pit fighting, Kornelia now seeks to fight Heinz in order to test her own fighting skills out against him. *'David Human' (Professional wrestling, USA): A popular American pro wrestler who specializes in Professional wrestling. One day, David hears rumors that his old friend and rival Mark has associated himself with a criminal organization known as The Tsubaki Corporation and decides to go on a personal mission find out the truth. (Note: David is one of the few notable characters in 3D gaming that uses male breast physics.) **'Mark Galeon' (Professional wrestling, USA): An American pro wrestler who specializes in Professional wrestling. He sports silver shoulder-length hair and a purple sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a white vest and rich maroon pants. An old friend and rival of David, Mark is determined to take down The Tsubaki Corporation after an attempted murder towards him and his daughter (due to the fact that he had refused to join up with them). *'Saya Tsubaki' (Kenpo, Japan): A young Japanese girl who specializes in Kenpo. Saya had a father (Kaiya) who walked out five years ago, and a family who avoids answering her questions about him. After her grandfather is badly injured by Kaiya one day and learning the truth about her father from him while spending her time with him at the hospital, Saya is determined to confront her father so that she can defeat him and put an end to his evil ambition. **'Genya Tsubaki' (Kenpo, Japan): An elderly Japanese man who specializes in Kenpo. The father of Kaiya and grandfather of Saya, Genya is an expert Kenpo fighter who wants to stop Saya from getting into danger. Other unlockable characters are: *'Zhou Leimeng' ("Original Style", Hong Kong): The first boss of the game who specializes in his own original style of fighting. A Hong Kong Chinese man dressed in a business suit who serves as Kaiya's right-hand man and the second-in-command of The Tsubaki Corporation. He is far shorter than the other characters in the game, therefore moves that target at his head's height usually fail against him. *'Kaiya Tsubaki' (Kenpo, Japan): The second and final boss of the game. A middle-aged Japanese man who specializes in Kenpo. The father of Saya and son of Genya, Kaiya is the ruthless leader of The Tsubaki Corporation and seeks to expand his criminal corporation's power over the world. *'Jelly Thomas/Billy Thomas' ("Original Style", USA): Two American criminal twin brothers who wear animal masks over their heads: Jelly wears a parrot mask while Billy wears a penguin mask. The two of them share the same character slot, much like Kuma/Panda in the Tekken series. Their own fighting style is a combination of other moves present in the game. *'Kazane Tsukikage' (Ninjutsu, Japan): A young Japanese woman who specializes in ninjutsu. Kazane is the older sister of Hyoma and that she also happens to be a kunoichi dressed in miko-like attire. She was sent on a reconnaissance mission to spy on The Tsubaki Corporation, but was captured from within her time, thus both her brother Hyoma and her master Sessue had set forth on a rescue mission to save her. Reception Latest activity Category:Browse